Step to You
by Manusia Laknat
Summary: [AU-Drabble] Semua orang bisa melupakannya, namun pastinya tidak semua kejadian sulit itu benar-benar lenyap. Ada bagian yang tertinggal; kecil, tapi menyakitkan.


_Aku hanya mempunyai ingatan ini. Hatiku yang dingin seperti es. Ini akan terlupakan setelah aku tertidur. Aku ingin melarikan diri dari rasa sakit yang membuatku melemah. Seseorang tolong bangunkan aku. Dari jiwaku yang penuh dengan bekas luka.(*Auditory Hallucination)_

* * *

Naruto memiliki trauma tersendiri untuk bisa kembali ke Tokyo.

Banyak alasan yang dia miliki. Banyak kejadian pula yang dia alami.

Memang, tidak ada yang pernah melakukan kekerasan padanya. Hanya saja dia sedikit enggan karena alasan tersebut tidak jauh-jauh dari orang-orang yang selalu melihat dirinya dari arah sebaliknya.

Namun, ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada hal tersebut terjadi padanya.

Ketika dia harus menjadi egois untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan seseorang yang selama ini masih dia cintai. Penyesalan yang kerap kali hadir itu terus menjadi momok tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Ketika dia kembali ke Tokyo, sama saja dia bisa merasakan patah hati karena cintanya yang kandas secara berulang kali

Padahal dia hanya merasakannya sekali. Tetapi semua orang juga tahu, bahwa patah hati karena kesalahan sendiri akan susah hilang, ketimbang patah hati karena disakiti.

"Kembali ke Tokyo, ada semacam hal yang kutakutkan. Bukan lagi mereka berubah menjadi para gerombolan bocah bodoh. Tetapi lebih cocok jika yang kurasakan seperti ada bayang-bayang menyeramkan yang selalu mengikutiku. Aku selalu memikirkannya, semuanya dari awal, hingga habis. Justru aku mendapatkan kesulitan." Ujarnya, pada seorang Psikiater yang dia andalkan, untuk banyak mendengarkan ceritanya yang terkadang sama-sekali tidak masuk akal.

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menghitung, sudah berapa hari, berapa bulan, atau bahkan berapa tahun dia seperti ini.

Yang dia ingat hanya ketakutan yang seharusnya bisa dia lupakan—kerap muncul tiba-tiba tanpa tahu waktu.

Orang berkata padanya, "Tidak pantas untuk dendam pada kejadian masa lalu." Namun ketika-kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari bibir orang lain yang tidak memahami. Kita harus berani membela diri. Bahwa, mereka tidak berhak berkata seperti itu—justru mereka menghakimi orang-orang yang berada di posisi sulit seperti Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku selalu memaafkan kesalahan mereka. Hal di dunia ini, memojokan Ras tertentu adalah hal yang biasa. Kupikir tidak hanya di Tokyo, hampir belahan dunia memang ada yang seperti itu. Bukan ingin mengatakan ditindas, hanya saja seperti aku tidak diterima di sana. Di golongan mereka."

Beribu kali dia mencoba menjadi seorang yang tenang. Hal tersebut benar-benar mustahil. Kadang dia sampai menangis, ketika dirinya berada di suatu ruangan, meratapi masa lalunya.

Semua orang bisa melupakannya, namun pastinya tidak semua kejadian sulit itu benar-benar lenyap. Ada bagian yang tertinggal, kecil tapi menyakitkan.

"Bagaimana dengan kisah cintamu?"

Naruto tertawa, dia tetap bersandar pada sandaran sofa berwarna cokelat muatan satu orang tersebut. Tempat yang telah disediakan oleh Psikiater tersebut.

"Hubungan kami terlalu _pasif_. Tapi aku mencintainya, namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Dia gadis pendiam, tidak banyak bicara dan sulit untuk didekati. Sampai aku bingung harus bertanya hal apa padanya jika kami saling bertemu. Kami tidak melakukan hubungan yang seperti anak-anak lain lakukan. Aku sangat takut melukainya, tapi pada akhirnya aku telah melukai Hinata. Kini aku menyesal."

"Kau menyesali, karena kau masih cinta padanya?"

"Tidak menyesal karena masih mencintai, namun aku sulit mengatakannya. Dan kami masih dekat hingga sekarang. Tidak sekali juga kami saling memberi kabar, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia seperti sedang menjauh, rasanya sangat sakit."

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan menyalahkan Hinata.

Ini kesalahannya, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya melupakan. Namun karena kejadian tersebut telah melekat pada dirinya dengan tambahan rasa traumatis.

Naruto tidak bisa melupakan hal tersebut dan membuka lembaran baru.

Tetapi Naruto menyadari, bahwa dia masih menjadi orang yang paling beruntung. Tidak ada kekerasan di masa lalunya, hanya ada saling melukai perasaan. Namun sejujurnya bagi Naruto. Apa yang dia dapatkan lebih menyakitkan daripada mendapatkan kekerasan fisik.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu sekarang."

"Apa?"

Naruto tertawa lagi—namun kali ini terlihat terluka, hingga lebih cocok jika dia tertawa dalam tangisannya.

"Ternyata aku sama saja seperti mereka yang seolah sedang mencoba memojokan orang lain. Aku melukai hati Hinata. Mungkin selama ini aku takut kembali ke Tokyo bukan hanya bisa melihat mereka. Namun, alasannya pasti karena aku sama bodohnya seperti mereka yang suka melukai orang lain. Aku melukai Hinata. Tokyo sangat menyeramkan. Bukan hanya karena bertemu mereka kembali."

Penjelasan yang pada akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Dia kembali bersandar pada bantalan sofa muatan satu orang tersebut. Sambil isi kepalanya terus berputar-putar memikirkan Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

 **Tamat**

 **Drabble-Step to You** **© 15 Februari 2017**

 _ **a based on true story; a certain person**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Random! Tidak nyambung dll.**_


End file.
